Kazama's Journey
by canabiskage
Summary: Gufuu Kazama has just become a genin it has been 5 years after his father became Hokage sequel to  The Strength of Family NaruHarem, SasuHina, OCxAnko and Shizune, some Kotor cross over. Yes I know there are some spelling errors can't do anything about
1. The Journey begins

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto I barely own anything literally**

**Summary: Young Gufuu has become a genin it has been 5 years since his father was made Hokage. Sequl to " The Strength of Family" NaruIno. OCXOC. SasuHina. Anko,ShizuneXOC some Kotor crossovers.**

"Blah" human talking

"**Blah**" Demon/Summon talking

'_blah_' human thinking

'_**blah**_' Demon/summon talking

Chapter 1

Two blondes were at a training field. One was a pale blond 12 year old the other was a 25 golden blond with a red and white robe on with the kanji for 6th on it.

The younger blond rushed through hand signs and said " **Katon: ****Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" then he shot out a giant fireball from his mouth.

The older blonde just sighed then did a few hand signs and said " **Suiton: Suijinheki**" he then shot out a giant water barrier out of his mouth it then put out the fireball.

The 12 year old then did more hand signs and said " **Fuuton: Kazeshuriken**" then he moved his hand and then blue shuriken made from wind appeared and launched them selves at the older blond.

The 25 year old did a few hand signs and said " **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**" he then shot out multiple fire balls from his move and the collided with the wind shuriken destroying the wind shuriken and hitting the younger blond knocking him down.

When he got up he looked at the older blond weird " You lied to me Otu-san you said you couldn't do katon techniques." The boy said

"Wrong Gufuu I just said I have a wind + water affinity I never said I couldn't do katon techniques I am a hokage after all do you think I achieved this title by using fuuton and suiton techniques?" the Hokage said

"I guess Otu-san" Gufuu said a little disappointed.

"So Gufuu do you want to continue our little spar or what?" the Hokage said

"No I think I'm good for the graduation test tomorrow. Sspeaking of the test what do you think it will be?" Gufuu asked

"I can't tell you I've given it up to Inari to pick what your graduation is it could be anything from a retrieval and protect mission or make a clone like mine was" the older Kazama said

"Oh ok then" Gufuu said.

Just then some one shouted " NNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" and both Kazama's felt an immense killing intent and as much power as the leader of akatsuki before he died.

Naruto looked down at his son his face looked really, really scared " Gufuu did you teach your little brother that jutsu I taught you?" the blond asked and his son nodded.

"But I also taught Arashi, Harikeen, and Shippo" Gufuu said

"Well you didn't show them I did you just helped them but that is beside the point. The point is…." Naruto said but never finished as his wife and Gufuu's mother appeared 50 ft away from them.

"uh Ino-Hime what do you need?" Naruto asked

"What do I need! WHAT DO I NEED! Naruto explained to me why does Gufuu and Kachuu know the **Orioke no jutsu**?" Ino asked angrily.

"Umm you see the answer to that is…..RUN!!" Naruto said to his son and both took off so fast they could have made it to Suna in a minute.

"Get back here!" the Kazama mistress yelled she then took off after her husband and son who where laughing their asses off while running for their lives.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next day-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gufuu was sitting at his desk waiting for his sensei to show up. He was sitting next to his best friend Fugaku.

"So what do you think this test is going to be about?" Fugaku asked

"I don't know otu-san never really told me" Gufuu said when he said that he looked at his friend. "Hey are you ok?" he asked

"Yea I'm fine it's just it's nearly that time of year again." Fugaku said quietly

"Hey remember Shashockumo wouldn't want you to be using a mask" Gufuu said

"I'm not I've changed for the better but I'm just thinking of what to place at the memorial" Fugaku said

"Oh" Gufuu said

"I think its hard on Kaa-san and Shizune too." Fugaku said

"I bet it is don't worry otu-san will make everything feel better" Gufuu said

"You're right ojii-san always makes me feel better." Fugaku said. Just then a pink haired boy came up to Gufuu.

"Ah Gufuu my eternal rival I think the power of youth will let me get a higher grade in this test then Shisui-chan shall love me." The pink haired boy said

"You know Akuji I think you've been spending too much time with Gai again you know your mother will kill you and your otu-san if she found out you're talking like that." Fugaku said

"Hush hush we don't want her to hear she has as good of hearing as Hokage-sama" Akuji said.

Just then two females budged in the room at the same time. One had black hair and her eyes were a mix of the **Sharingan **and the **Byakugan**. The other had silver hair and had orange marks on her face.

"Back off Shisui! Gufuu-kun is mine" the silver haired girl said

"Ha you wish Yugao but Gufuu-kun doesn't even like you or you Shisui" another girl said she looked like Fugaku except a girl.

Then both girls at the door yelled " Oh shut up Mikoto!" and the Uchiha female was quiet.

Shisui looked at Gufuu and looked away. If she had gotten a good look she would have seen Gufuu turn his head in the other direction with blush on his face but made it seem like he was turning his head to talk to Fugaku.

Fugaku looked at his best friends face then smirked " You know Shisui-itoko(cousin) really likes you why don't you tell her how you feel?" the young Uchiha male said.

"I'll tell her I really will but while we're on the topic of telling the person we like that we like them, why don't you tell Yugao you like her. I mean what are you waiting for she's the youngest in the class I don't think that prodigy will get any younger." Gufuu said

"Yea I'll tell her the minute Mikoto tells Akuji she really likes him and I mean like starker likes him" Fugaku whispered to his friend about his twin and the pink haired boy that was now two rows down from them. Then both boys started laughing

A few minutes later their sensei walked in.

"Ok guys I will call your name in alphabetical order. First up Shina Aburame" Inari said and a girl with a hood and small dark glasses walked to the front of the class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------1 Hour later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gufuu Kazama" Udon Inari's assistant said and Gufuu walked down the steps and went into the other room. When he got there he saw Inari in a stance ready for combat.

"Gufuu your test is to last 5 minutes in a sparing match against you can use other jutsu but requirements are do **Henge, Bushin** and **Kawarimi**. Now begin" Inari said he then charged at Gufuu.

Gufuu made his hands in a cross and said " **Kage bushin no Jutsu**" then 20 Gufuus appeared.

'_So sensei taught him that technique eh well then I'll have to step this match up_' Inari thought and then did a spinning drop kick and took out 10 clones. When they poofed they became logs.

"a **Kawarimi** good job Gufuu you have two minutes left." Inari said

"Ok" the shadow clones and Gufuu said then each held the hand signs for henge then each said " **Henge no jutsu**" a 20 naked moegi's appeared, each holding another in a suggestive stance.

When Inari saw this he went flying 20 ft so did Udon from a nose bleed.

When Inari got up he looked at Gufuu. "That's no fair Gufuu using your **Hāremu no Jutsu **and turning into my girlfriend like that I see hokage-sama has been teaching you his original jutsu and when to use it. Any way congratulations you've passed the test" Inari said with his nose plugged he then handed Gufuu a head band and the young Kazama left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------2 hours later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inari was standing in front of the new genin hopefuls " Congratulations you've all passed come here in two days and I'll tell you your teams and who was rookie of the year. Dismissed" Inari said and left.

As all the 12 year olds were walking out of the classroom Gufuu turned to all of them and said " Hey every one Otu-san said if we graduated he'll throw a party to celebrate it so party at the Kazama hose bring you family members."

"Alright! Otu-san always said Hokage-sama was a great cook I'll have to bring Ojii-chan too he'll love it." Screamed a came from a rather big boy who had dark brown hair.

"Choken Otu-san said you could bring as many members as you want just as long as your Kaa-san makes about 500 bowls of ramen from your family store" Gufuu said

"500 eh? Kaa-san can make that in her sleep she just might need some help bringing the ramen over" Choken said and took off for the Akimichi compound.

"Man that will be troublesome but otu-san has always said when it has something to do with a kazama troublesome things tend to happen just don't worry we'll be there the Nara house is always good friends with the kazama and we can't miss out on a good meal" a pineapple haired boy said and left.

"Ok see you there Shikato" Gufuu said waving to his Nara friend

"Oh course we'll go if not Kaa-san will force Otu-san and me to go sometimes it's scary having a genjutsu mistress as a mom" a girl with brown hair said her face looked a little bit like a monkeys.

"Ok see you later Serenity" Fugaku said to the sarutobi female. The Uchiha then looked at his sisters " I think we should go home and tell Kaa-san about this. See you later Gufuu. Hey you coming Shisui?" Fugaku asked his cousin.

"I will in a minute" Shisui said and the Uchiha siblings took off and she turned to Gufuu.

"I really hope you come tonight Shisui" Gufuu said and gave her a little peck on the cheek and took off towards the Kazama compound blushing as red as his father when he was in his two headed fox form.

'_Oh kami Gufuu-kun not only touched me but gave me a kiss on the cheek I have to tell Kaa-san_' Shisui thought then ran to the Uchiha compound.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the Kazama compound-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gufuu walked up to the training area and saw his dad and his sister Hyouga sparing.

Hyouga charged at him she did hand signs and said " **Hyoton: Hyo Ryuudan no jutsu**" and she shot out a ice dragon from her hands.

Naruto did hand signs and said "**Jutsu Shō**" then the ice dragon was canceled.

"Good job Hyouga I see you're being able to use your mothers bloodline to an art but I think you're a long way from mastering it. Now Gufuu let me take a guess I should make up to 20000 kage bushins because Choken is bring Choza, Choji, Ayame and a lot of members from the Akaimichi clan?" Naruto said still facing his daughter.

"How do you always know things? "Gufuuu asked

"It's just a gift I've got that you two will get soon enough" Naruto said and both his kids looked at him weird but if Hyouga looked at his face she would have seen his eyes red and had a blue cross made of sand clocks.

"Oh ok. Hey otu-san can I tell you something real quick?" Gufuu asked

"Yea go ahead" Naruto said and he kneeled down to his son and Gufuu whispered something in his ear.

"Really well I was like that when I met your mother you have to tell her sooner or later I know Sasuke won't care he's known since you and her were 7 years old." The hokage said scratching the back of head.

"Oh ok then. See you later Otu-san" Gufuu said and started walking away towards the house.

"Hey why don't you go ask mommy if she can help with your **Hyoton** techniques" Naruto told Hyouga and she nodded and she ran off trying to find her mom.

Naruto turned around " What is it HK-47?" he said

"Statement: Lord Revan has sent me to tell you that we now have 5 dragon balls" the 6ft red droid said

"That's good has Revan said when they'll find the last two dragon balls?" Naruto asked

"Statement: No he has not. Observation: But the Lords have spilt into two teams my guess would be they would find the last two dragon balls anywhere from a week to a few months " Hk-47 said

"That's good if anything I would hope they could find them on the celebration day of when he died protecting the world." Naruto said

"Statement: Maybe they will the lords should find it faster with four lords looking for one dragon ball they will find it in no time." The Droid commander said

"Four lords? Revan's not looking with them?" Naruto asked

"Recording: Naruto I'm not looking for the dragon balls at the moment because I have to prepare Shashockumo, Arashi and Iruka to come back. I'll say this when Shashockumo comes back so will Tenoubi." HK-47 said in revans voice " Statement: That is all I know for now Naruto" the red droid finished then left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later that night--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The graduation party was a big one. Every one was there from the ancient dying Sandaime to Konoha's Kyuu Shinobigatana Nananin ( 9 shinobi swordsmen of the leaf)

"So Hokage-sama have you awakened his bloodline yet?" Kakashi asked

"No Kakashi-sensei I haven't I might teach him it tomorrow" Naruto told his old sensei

"Well sensei he might need it with who his sensei is" Inari said

"He might Inari but Gufuu is strong I think he'll be able to handle one of my sanin" Naruto said

"Heh I can't believe that Kakashi's daughter is a prodigy just like her father" Zabuza said

"What can I say the Hatake clan has always been filled with geniuses from my father to me now to my daughter Yugao." Kakashi said

"Speaking of your little prodigy Kakashi I believe my son has a crush on her" Anko said

"I would believe it with Rins good looks I'm just surprised she's not batting the boys off with a kunai" the silver haired jonin said scratching the back of his head

"So Naruto-sama don't you think its time we give the Taigaabi to one of Shashockumo's kids ?" Zabuza said

"No Zabuza the great sword was destroyed with an even greater shinobi" Naruto said but mumbled quiet enough for no one to hear " but not for long" he then said " plus even if the Taigaabi was still exiting it would only except on user and that was Shashockumo even Madara Uchiha couldn't get the Taigaabi to release it's strength" Naruto said.

"Oh is guess you have a point." Zabuza said.

Just then the konoha 11 walked up to them to them.

"Sakura I have to tell you something" Naruto said and he whispered in her ear. While he was whispering her eyes went from normal to angry to fire. Then she looked at two of the men there and major killing intent leaked out from her.

"**Kit your friend is scary**" Kyuubi said from inside Naruto's head.

"Gai, Lee-kun tell me why did Hokage-sama just inform me that he saw with his **Tōmegane no Jutsu** that Akuji was talking about the flames of youth in class today" the pink haired Lee said

Lee and Gai were holding each other in a scared position.

"Lee do something she is your wife" Gai pleaded

Sakura then cocked her fist back ready to punch her husband and his sensei. Right when it was an inch from their faces Naruto said " Sakura don't kill them….. here" and the pink haired medic dropped her fist and shot glares at Gai and Lee that said " later you die"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------with the kids-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I wonder what the adults are talking about?" Mikoto asked as she saw Sakura nearly kill Lee.

"Probably old people stuff" Fugaku said

"Yea like talking about the past" Yugao said

"No, Otu-san doesn't like talking about the past too many hardships" Gufuu said

"Same with otu-san and Kaa-san they say it was hard for them as kids" Shisui said agreeing with Gufuu and blushing when she looked at him.

Gufuu looked at her and blush started to rise from his cheeks, when Fugaku saw this he took action . " Hey every one except Gufuu and Shisui let's go over to the adults maybe we could make them stop talking about 'the good old times' " the young uchiha said and all the other genin started walking to where the hokage and his colleges were.

"I'm glad to see you here Shisui" Gufuu said

"Really Gufuu?" Shisui said a little surprised

"Oh course Shisui. I really like you, you are not like any of my fan girls you're caring sweet and you're strong if anything I would like you on my team" the kazama heir said

"Really Gufuu!" Shisui said a little excited ' _remember what Kaa-san told me tell him how I feel or else he'll never know_' the uchiha female thought.

"Um Gufuu-kun I have a secret to tell you" Shisui said she then moved her mouth to his ear and whispered something in his ear which caused the pale blond to blush.

From across the room Sasuke saw his daughter telling her feelings to someone he considered a nephew.

"hey Naruto look" The Uchiha head said and pointed to the blond and the raven haired girl .

"Well, well that's interesting" Naruto said ' _maybe two more great clans could become an even greater one_' the hokage thought

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back with Gufuuu----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad you told me that Shisui I feel the same way maybe later we could go out" Gufuu said scratching the back of his head.

"Of course Gufuu-kun I would love to go out with you later." Shisui said and hugged the Kazama heir.

As the party kept going nothing else really happened and it started to die down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Miles in the sky-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revan was standing in front of three figures all of them were in white robes. Behind them was a women in white and a man in white with a tail.

"I bet you three are wondering why I had the three of you meet me in private." Revan said

"Well the thing I'm wondering is why did you bring Akara here too?" the blond of the three figures said.

"I had your wife come here also Arashi because I think I would need her." Kami said

"So what is that you want lord Revan?" the figure with his hair tiger striped asked.

"Shashockumo I'll get strait to the point then because you three died when it wasn't any of your times I can bring you back with powerful things known as dragon balls Naruto already knows we have 5 dragon balls and are looking for the other two. It's not a matter of choice you three will come back no matter what but you Arashi and you Shashockumo will come back a little younger. Like how you all are right now" The Sith king said

"So now I see why Akara is here now if Arashi-sama came back he wouldn't have anyone to love while his wife is here in heaven and Shashockumo-sama has Anko-chan and Shizune-chan" the last figure said

"That's right Iruka. Now I'm telling you all this for all of you to prepare to live again. Also Tenoubi if you want to live again you would be back to your 10 tailed tiger form but now since you're back to your original form you can change to it from time to time." Revan said

"That's fine I can live with that this place is after all too perfect. I mean I love it here everything how I want it I just would like to see my fellow Biju again" Tenoubi said

"I would want to see my son the strongest hokage now that he's grown up" the former Yondaime Hokage said and his wife nodded her head.

"Well then with that said be ready in about a month we will find the rest of the dragon balls and bring you 5 back to life" Revan said he then left.

"finally I get to show Naruto and Sasuke not only my new technique but my new style" Shashockumo said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------the next day on earth------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Gufuu were at the Kazama training grounds .

"Gufuu I believe it is time you begin to learn the Kazama's bloodline and start wearing the clothes that has been passed down from generation to generation." The Rokudaime said he then brought out a big brown box.

When Gufuu opened it he found coats like his father and grandfather wore. He picked up one that he thought would be great for a shinobi it was a blue coat with green flames at the bottom and had a black sphere on the back.

"Now that you have your clothes I will tell you about our bloodline." The hokage said

"What is our bloodline anyway? How powerful is it?" the heir asked

"Our bloodline is probably the most powerful one that has ever been revealed it is even stronger than Shisui-chans hybrid bloodline. Ours is known as the **Kamigan** since you cannot make that many kage bushins it will take you some time to access it. So everyday I want you to channel your chakra into your eyes sooner or later you'll be able to master level one of the kamigan." Naruto said and Gufuu made about 40 kage bushins and each one started channeling chakra into their eyes. ' _Keep practicing Gufuu you'll master it and with your __**Shintenshin**__ you might have the most powerful kamigan yet_' the Gold Furry thought.

**An: Well I'****m going to end there for this chapter. Any one notice how they were talking about Gufuu's sensei they never really said his name I did that for a reason. Ok just to get this out of the way for any one that will read this with out reading Strength of family yes I know there are only 9 biju in the series I also know Sannin is three ninja also no one really has to bitch at me because I brought something from the Dragon ball, Z and GT series into this. Please Review. **

**Time for the jutsu**

**Katon: ****Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( Fire style: Great fireball technique)**

**Suiton: Suijinheki ( Water Style: Water encampment wall)**

**Fuuton: Kazeshuriken ( Wind style: Wind Shuriken)**

**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu ( Fire style: Phoenix immortal fire technique)**

**Orioke no jutsu ( Sexy Technique)**

**Sharingan ( Uchiha bloodline/ Copy eye ( and in this story it belongs to the first house of the Uchiha clan)**

**Byakugan ( Hyuga bloodline/ White Eye)**

**Henge ( Transformation technique )**

**Bushin ( Clone technique)**

**Kawarimi ( Body replacement technique)**

**Kage bushin no Jutsu ( Shadow Clone technique)**

**Hāremu no Jutsu**** ( Harem technique)**

**Hyoton: Hyo Ryuudan no jutsu ( Ice style: Ice dragon blast technique)**

**Jutsu Shō**** ( Technique Neutralize)**

**Hyoton ( Ice style/ Haku's bloodline)**

**Tōmegane no Jutsu**** ( Telescope technique)**

**Kamigan ( Kazama Bloodline/ Gods Eye)**


	2. Your Jonin Sensei is the monkey Sanin

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own Naruto**

"**Blah**" Demon/Summon talking

'_**Blah**_' Demon/Summon thinking

"Blah" Human/Biju in human form talking

'_blah_' Human/ Biju in human form thinking

Chapter 2

Inari was standing in front of the new genin.

"This year's rookie of the year is Gufuu Kazama" their sensei said and Gufuu stood up and all the girls started screaming for the pale blond. Only Shisui blushed when she looked at her future boyfriend.

"Now Team 1 is…." Inari began.

Gufuu wasn't really paying attention he was try to focus his chakra into his eyes. ' _Rem__em__ber what __Otu__-san said just keep doing this and I'll be able to master level 1_' he thought he then heard his name.

"Team 7 Gufuu Kazama…" Inari said " Akuji Lee and Shisui Uchiha your Jonin sensei is Konohamaru Sarutobi." Inari finished and Shisui jumped out of her seat and started cheering, but across the room 2 killing intents were be released by Yugao Hatake and Serenity Sarutobi.

"_Damn that __Shisui__I was__ suppose to be on __Gufuu-kuns__ team_' Yugao thought.

While Serenity thought ' _aww__ damn it at least I'm not __Akuji's__ team_'

As if on cue Akuji spoke up after he found out he was on Gufuu's team. " Awwww sensei why does a super cool ninja like me have to be team up with my eternal rival Gufuu!!"

'_he' just like his father and his sensei_' Inari thought " Akuji its simple since you can do a few jutsu excluding **Bushin**and **Henge** you are ranked the lowest in the class passing with your taijutsu and since Gufuu is the rookie of the year his strength balances out your weakness" Inari said in a sigh of defeat.

"Now team 8 is Fugaku Uchiha, Yugao Hatake and Shikato Nara your sensei is Suigetsu." Inari said and Fugaku got a little red since he was on his crushes team.

"Team 9 is Choken Akimichi, Hoshisasu Uchiha and Hizashi Hyuuga your jonin sensei is Moegi and finally Team 10 is Mikoto Uchiha, Shina Aburame and Zaburi Momochi your sensei is Ranmaru." Inari finished naming the teams and thought '_so there will only be 12 of my students that will stay __genin_' " well now you all are full fledged ninja your sensei's will come and get you all in a hour." Then the black haired jonin poofed away.

"Who is this Konohamaru Sarutobi?" Akuji asked as Gufuu and Shisui were walking to get something to eat.

"I don't know Akuji the only time I've ever heard of him was during the war of life but all that is mentioned is he is one of our strongest shinobi and as such he is one of our sanin. I don't even know what he looks like" Gufuu said

"Well Otu-san has mentioned Konohamaru-sensei before but he didn't really explain on it." Shisui said

" well I guess we're just going to find it out in a hour" Gufuu said as all they walked into Choken's family ramen stand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------1 hour--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gufuu was waiting for a few minutes trying to concentrate his chakra to his eyes, Shisui was looking at him blushing like a beet and Akuji was glaring at him mumbling things like " I will defeat you my eternal rival and then mine and Shisui's flames of youth shall born as bright as ever with the power of love."

Just then magma shot out of no where and out of it stepped a with a pineapple head and had a gouty he looked like the sandaime when he was young the only differences was the hair. .

"Team 7 meet me on the roof" he said then said " **Ganshou****Shushin**** no ****jutsu**" and the same magma shot up and he was gone.

"Well I think this sensei will be interesting" Gufuu said to his team as they were walking to the roof.

When they got there Konohamaru was eating some ramen. While he was eating Konohamaru looked up and saw his students looking at him he then moved three cups of ramen their way.

"Please eat ramen makes every one feel better" Konohamaru said and his students dug into their ramen

"Now tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies ( slurp)" the monkey sannin said after he finished his ramen.

"Um sensei can't you go first?" Shisui asked

"Alright my name is Konohamaru Sarutobi I'm part of the sanin my likes are many, my dislikes I don't really think I need to tell you them, my hobbies are well can't really say that in front of kids, my dream is to be hokage and with Naruto-sensei that will happen later." The Sarutobi said

'_So all we learned from him is his name, his dream and that __otu__-san was his sensei_' Gufuu thought.

"Now you pinky go first" Konohamaru said pointing to Akuji

"Well my name is Akujisenri Lee but you can call me Akuji my likes are sparring and Shisui-chan, my dislikes are geniuses like my eternal rival Gufuu, my hobbies are sparring and learning how to access the **Hachimon** my dream is to show that even though I can barely do any ninjutsu and genjutsu that I can become a great shinobi just like my father in taijutsu." Akuji said

"Now you hybrid eyes" the monkey sanin said pointing to Shisui.

"Well my name is Shisui Uchiha my likes are training with otu-san and kaa-san, cooking, reading and Gufuu-kun. My dislikes are members from my kaa-san's clan that want to bring me in and use me as a weapon , Yugao Hatake and old members of the Hyuuga clan that hate the branch members and are trying to get the caged bird seal back on the branch members. My dream is to someday become as strong as Otu-san and both my Ojii-sans and become as deadly as my Obahans ( aunts)" the female Uchiha said '_I'd also like to marry __Gufuu__-kun and have his child_' she thought then her rosy red

'_So she wants to become as dangerous as __Hanabi-chan__ and __Anko__ great I might just have the next dangerous __koinoichi__ on my team_' Konohamaru thought then looked at the last member of his team. " You snowflake hair your turn."

"My name is Gufuu Kazama I am the son of the Rokudaime. My likes are training, eating ramen with Otu-san, and reading. My dislikes are when some one busts me when I'm going to do one of my greatest pranks ever, any one who bad mouths Hokage-sama and any one that hates my family including kyuubi-san sealed in otu-san. My hobbies and learning jutsu from the Gold furry himself, reading up on my clans scrolls and learning great pranks from otu-san. My dream is to take both of my fathers titles from him I want to be the Hachidaime Hokage and the head of my clan." Gufuu said then punched a fist into the air.

'_Sensei did say __Gufuu__ is like him when he was little I do hope he doesn't tell __Gufuu__ about the test_' Konohamaru thought " Now meet me at training ground 7 for your genin exam." Konohamaru said

"What do you mean genin exam we've already taken it we are all genin now this headband should prove it!" Gufuu exclaimed and pointed to his hiti-ate.

"Oh that. That was just to see who has the potential to be shinobi we can't have that many genin graduate so the real test is what ever your Jonin sensei decides it to be. So meet me at training ground 7 at 6:00 a.m…. oh and don't eat anything or else you'll throw up." Konohamaru said then disappeared. Then team 7 got up and started walking down the steps.

As they were walking Shisui started walking near Gufuu.

"Gufuu-kun what are you going to do?" She asked as she started to sneak her hand to his and they intertwined.

"Well Shisui-hime Otu-san said he has a contract for me after I found out who our sensei was you can come if you want all I'll be doing is practicing my summons and maybe even train with otu-san." The pale blond told Shisui. He then looked at his and the Uchiha's hands and did nothing to break it apart.

Shisui saw this and said " so Gufuu-kun does this mean we are going out now?"

"Yea Shisui-hime I don't see why we shouldn't now since we are on the same team and that was one of the things I wanted" Gufuu whispered in her ear.

It took them just a few minutes to arrive at the Kazama estate. When they arrived they were greeted by two giant three headed dogs. One looked like a Rottweiler the other looked like a wolf.

"Shippo why don't you drop the jutsu your not scaring me." Gufuu said and the three headed dogs smiled then in a poof they turned into 5 dogs and a brown haired boy with redsharp like things on his face he also had cerulean blue eyes.

" So Nii-san you saw through my **Jinjū****Konbi****Henge****Tsuin**** Cerberus no ****jutsu**" the younger Kazama

"Yea I did oto-san now where's Otou-san at?" Gufu asked his little brother

"Behind you Gufuu" someone whispered in his ear.

When Gufuu looked up he saw his father looking down at him.

"Judging from that look you found out who your sensei is and you want to sign the contract I got for you." Naruto said and brought out six scrolls

"Now your mother and I talked about it for a while because I wanted you to sign the fox contract or the tiger contract and your mother wanted you to sign the bear contract and Jiraiya wanted you to sign the toad contract but then I thought maybe you would like to have the wolf contract or the dragon contract." The hokage said

"Dragon?" Gufuu asked

"Yea dragon it was hard to find that contract basically I had to have someone go into a volcano and retrieve it so what do you pick?" the Rokudaime said

"Hmm I think I'll sign the dragon, tiger and fox contracts" Gufuu said

"Alright now hold out your palm." Naruto said and his son did so. The Kazama head brought out a kunai and stabbed his son in the finger.

"Now sign your name in blood on these three contracts" the gold blond ordered as he unrolled the scrolls that had the kanji for Tiger, Dragon and Fox on them.

Once Gufuu was done he looked up at his father and asked " So what do I do to summon them?"

"Just think of the beast you want to summon then do these hand signs" Naruto said as he made 2 kage bushins each doing the same hand signs then they slammed their palms to the ground and yelled " **Kuchiyose**** no ****Jutsu**" and then three giant clouds out of them stepped a huge Tiger, A giant red toad with a blue coat and the kanji for boss on it he had a short sword at his side and finally the biggest of them all the demon king himself Kyuubi walked out he looked at Naruto then at Gufuu.

"**Ah Kit I'm glad you picked Foxes to ****summon **" Kyuubi said

"**So this young cub will be able to summon tigers eh? That's great you know the big toad here will complain because he can't have 3 generations of ****Kazama's**** to summon him.**" The tiger said he then had to duck as a Yakuza that nearly chopped off his head.

"**Watch what you say ****Taigaabunta**** next time my ****Gama ****Dosuzan**** will kill you**" the toad said as he inhaled from his pipe.

Kyuubi then became a small 2 tailed fox and sat on Naruto's shoulder he moved his head in and whispered in a child like voice " **Kit shouldn't we tell those two about ****Shashockumo**** and maybe summon ****Kitsuneura**** to show the boss of foxes since I doubt he'd be able to summon me.**"

"Your right Kyuubi but I'll tell them about him later." The hokage told his demon and the fox jumped into the air and became his original form. Then Naruto did the same hand signs and summoned a one tailed blue fox with a red jacket on that had the kanji for boss on it.

"Now Gufuu at strongest you'll be able to summon Kitsuneura here since he's the boss of foxes. Now thank you all for coming here you can go back to your homes now." The blond said as he looked up at the summons. Then the tiger, the toad and both foxes disappeared.

"Gufuu you have all day to train summoning oh Shisui your mother and father wanted you to have these." Naruto said then brought out 6 more scrolls.

"These are the summons to falcons, rams, lions, elephants, panthers, and rabbits. Pick the ones you want." Naruto said

" Well I think I'll take Falcons, lions and elephants" Shisui said. She did the same thing as her boyfriend and signed the three contracts in blood. Then her and Gufuu took off and started training in their summons.

Naruto stood there watching when he felt a presence behind him.

"Yes Athena what is it?" Naruto asked

"Inform your villagers in a week we have found the 6th dragon ball " The mermaid Sith said

"That's good very good" Naruto said and Athena left. The Hokage then turned to his son and his girlfriend. Both were summoning little creatures Gufuu had a little dragon and Shisui had a baby elephant.

"Keep trying it takes a while to summon something that's not a baby." Naruto told them and both children continued practicing their summons.

When they were done for the day Gufuu decided to walk Shisui home.

"Well here we are Shisui-hime get some sleep tomorrow I think we'll need it" Gufuu said then gave Shisui a kiss.

The Uchiha female blushed then said " Ok Gufuu-kun see you tomorrow" then she ran into her house. When she turned around she saw her father and mother looking at her

"Sooo when did this happen Shisui?" her father asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Umm tt-today" the girl managed to say.

"Really. I now finally have a reason to kill Gufuu" the Uchiha head said and that caused his daughter to be scarred for her boyfriend.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you won't do anything to Gufuu you've known as long as Naruto-sama that Shisui and Gufuu liked each other since they were both 7" Shisui's mother said.

"Awwww come one Hinata-hime I just wantto scare the boy into treating my little hime right" Sasuske said

"Speaking of our daughter I think she has to go to bed now since Konohamaru would want your team ready early tomorrow" Hinata said and that caused Shisui to run to her room and go to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next day-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gufuu, Akuji and Shisui were waiting by a tree at training ground 7. Akuji was working on his kicks shooting glares at Gufuu, Shisui was sitting in Gufuu's lap and the young Kazama while holding his girlfriend was concentrating chakra into his eyes. Then Konohamaru appeared.

"What's up guys" the Sarutobi said .

"So what are we going to do?" Gufuu asked.

"Well what you have to do is get these two bells simple" Konohamaru said as he raised two in his hands.

"That's it! Then I will pass this test!" Akuji explained.

"Well there is a problem can any one tell me what it is?" their sensei asked and Shisui raised her hand.

"There are only two bells and three of us so what will happen to the person that doesn't get a bell?" the uchiha female asked

"Good. Yes there are only two bells who ever doesn't get a bell gets tied to a stump and if none of you gets a bell by the time my alarm goes off then all three of you go back to the academy. Also you must come at with every intention to kill." Konoha's Saru no Ganshou ( Leaf's magma monkey or monkey of magma) said.

"Alright I can win this hands down!" Akuji said and was about to attack Konohamaru when he was put in a headlock by his sensei.

"Ah-uh Akuji I haven't said go yet." Konohamaru said then pushed the pink haired genin back and started his alarm. "NOW begin" and all three took off.

It was a few minutes before Akuji charged at him.

"You know facing an opponent dead on when you had the element of surprise. That can usually end in your death." The monkey looking man said

"I don't care I'll defeat you and take one of those bells myself." Akuji said "**Konoha ****Sennp****ū**" the young lee said and kicked his sensei in the air.

'_He shouldn't be able to do that yet I guess Lee has been teaching him a lot_' Konohamaru thought "**Mokkou****Hougan**" Konohamaru said he then curled him self in a ball and started spinning real fast he then fell to the ground before his student could jump in the air and hit the pink haired genin in the stomach. When the Jonin landed he landed on all fours and looked like a monkey.

"So he's quite powerful if Akuji can distract him a little bit longer I can get him" Gufuu said quietly as he watched his teammate get up and see a bell from the bottom of the tree. As soon as Akuji grabbed the bell a net sprung up and captured him in it. " Wow I can't believe Akuji fell for that" the Kazama said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Akuji----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know Akuji if it looks obvious then don't fall for it" Konohamaru said after he said that Gufuu jumped out of the bushes with a big orb made of wind in his hand.

"**Fuuton****Rasengan**" Gufuu said as he was 10ft away Konohamaru.

"You know **Rasengan** is a powerful technique but it has a flaw" their sensei said he then grabbed the arm Gufuu had the rasengan in. " If you grab the hand that has formed it this technique becomes useless"

Gufuu jumped in the air and rushed through hand signs and said" **Katon****K****aryū****Endan**** no ****Jutsu**" he then shot out fire dragon from his mouth. When the technique was done Konohamaru was no more.

"No way that was to easy even if it was Gufuu-kun that did it" Shisui said quietly from her hiding spot.

Apparently Gufuu thought the same thing and was about to jump in the air but it was too late. Because as he was about to jump two hands grabbed his ankles and Konohamaru said underneath the earth " **Doton****Shinjū****Zanshu**** no ****Jutsu**" and he brought Gufuu through the ground so he only had his head above ground.

"Well that's two down 1 more to go" Konohamaru said then went to find Shisui.

'_this__ test is weird if there's three of us then why would sensei make us fight for them unless…._' Shisui thought but never finished because Konohamaru jumped behind her. She then flipped back and tried to punch him but the Sarutobi dodged it and jumped back he then started running away from her. The female Uchiha followed him for a while until she was a little far from the rest of her team.

All of a sudden she heard some grumbling and saw Gufuu stumbling out of the trees with a lot of cuts on him and a bunch of kunais and shuriken stuck in him. At first Shisui was a little shocked to see him like that but then she shook it off and did a few hand signs and said " **Byakringan**" and then veins appeared around her eyes and she now had three tomoes in her eyes. She then did a flip kick to a tree to reveal her sensei.

"Sorry Sensei but genjutsu won't ever work on me." Shisui said she then took off for her teammates locations. When she arrived Gufuu was still neck deep in earth and Akuji had just gotten up.

"I think I figured out what we are suppose to do it's all about teamwork if we work together we can get those bells" Shisui said she then jumped in the air and arched her arms and connected her feet together "**Hakkeshō****Doriru**" she then started spinning really fast she looked like a drill and she then dug Gufuu out.

"Ok I've got a plan that we will be able to get the bells" Gufuu said and then his teammates huddled around him so he could tell them his plan. Then each one started doing hand signs except Akuji who went into a stance after they did that they waited for their sensei to arrive.

When Konohamaru did arrive Akuji charged at him. The pink haired boy then did a double kick while he was doing this he said " **Konoha****Gōriki****Senpū**" Konohamaru was barely able to react but he was kicked in the face. Once the second leg went for his head he grabbed the young lees leg and swung him around. The black haired jonin then made his hands into a weird sign, he then slammed them in his students ass.

"**Konohagakure****Hiden****Taijutsu****Ōugi****Sennen****Goroshi**" Konohamaru said and then Akuji went flying. As he failed to notice that Shisui crept up and cut the bells off with her kunai. She threw one of the bells to Gufuu he then took off to find Akuji and give the bell to him.

Konohamaru was about to try and get the bells back when his alarm went off.

"Ah damnit oh well you guys pass congratulations" Konohamaru said as Akuji and Gufuu walked to where he and Shisui were.

"Hey remember this it is something that my sensei has told me and his sensei told him before that. Those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who betray a teammate is worse than trash." The sarutobi said quoting the hokage and one of the swordsmen.

"Hey sensei how do you know **Rasengan**?" Gufuu asked

"Naruto-sama was my sensei do you really think he wouldn't teach me one of his moves. Now starting next week we are officially team 7 in that time I want you to train with your families" Konohamaru said he then disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------1 week later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the village was outside the Hokage's office.

"What's going on I don't remember the last time Hokage-sama called a village meeting" Akuji said

"I do the last time Otu-san called a village meeting was before the war of life. Do know what this is about sensei?" Gufuu asked

"Actually I have no clue Naruto-sama hasn't told any one about this." Konohamaru said scratching the back of his head.

"People of Konoha I have called a village meeting to tell you all for the past 5 years I have been planning along with Kami to bring back three people that have died when it wasn't their time. We are going bring them back with powerful items known as Dragon Balls. When they get brought back they will be the same from when we remember them. The three people are my father Arashi Kazama, my uncle Shashockumo Uchiha and Iruka Umino. Y the way they might be a little bit younger than what their suppose to be. That is all" Naruto said then turned around as he did that he knew two things. The first was that a boy screamed " YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Out-sans coming back!" the other was about 12 killing intents leaking and Shizune, Anko, Ino, Haku, Hana, Tenten, Temari, Sasuke, Hinata, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and Rin appeared in front of him.

"So Naruto why didn't you tell any of us until now?" Shizune asked Anko cracking her knuckles beside her.

"Well you see I didn't want to freak any of you out" Naruto said

"So Naruto let me get this strait you didn't want to tell me that my husband…" Anko said

"My sensei…" Kakashi interrupted

"My brother…" Sasuke said

"Were coming back to life" all three said at the same time.

"Its just I had to wait for the right moment to tell you now Anko, Shizune at least your husband will be closer to your ages" Naruto said

"Naruto-kun not telling us you had good intentions right?" Ino asked

"yes of course nothing but the highest intention. The only reason I told the whole village was so they would treat those three like they treated them before." The Rokudaime said

"ok then so when tiger going to be coming back?" Anko asked as she calmed down

"Soon very soon there are 9 lords looking for the last dragon ball" Naruto said

"Well then I need to stay in shape sensei won't like it if I've gone soft on him" Kakashi said and took off followed by Rin who wanted to do the same thing her husband was doing.

"If that's all kid then I'll go now" Jiraiya said then left followed by Tsunade, Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto's wives.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------countries away-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A orange ball revealed itself on top of a mountain after a rockslide happened.

"Ha got you" A figure said from a distance looking from a scope. He then reached in hs pocket and pulled out a disc like thing.

"Hey Revan found the last one" the figure said

"Good job Canderous" Revan's voice said from the disc.

**An: Ok I'm going to stop there sorry it took so long had to get my computer fixed anyway I'm not dead I'm still continuing this story please review because I'm at a dilemma should I just stick with the made up names for ****Naruto's**** parents or should I go with their real names please review I know it doesn't have as many chapters ****( yet****) as Strength of Family but I think this will be an even better story. So again please review tell me if I should even continue with this story**

**Now time for the ****Jutsus**

**Ganshou****Shushin**** no ****jutsu****( Magma**** Body flicker technique)**

**Hachimon****( 8**** Inner gates)**

**Jinjū****Konbi****Henge****Tsuin**** Cerberus no ****jutsu**** ( Man beast transformation : ****twin Triple headed dog ( you know what Cerberus is) technique)**

**Kuchiyose**** no ****Jutsu****( Summoning**** technique)**

**Gama ****Dosuzan****( Toad**** Sword Beheading)**

**Konoha ****Sennp****ū****( Leaf**** Whirlwind)**

**Mokkou****Hougan****( Monkey**** Cannon ball)**

**Fuuton****Rasengan****( Wind**** style: Spiraling sphere)**

**Rasengan****( Spiraling**** sphere)**

**Katon****K****aryū****Endan**** no ****Jutsu**** ( Fire style : ****Fire dragon technique)**

**Doton****Shinjū****Zanshu**** no ****Jutsu****( Earth**** Style: Inner decapitation technique)**

**Byakringan****( White**** copy eye/ ****Uchiha**** second house bloodline)**

**Hakkeshō****Doriru****( Heavenly**** drill)**

**Konoha ****Gōriki****Senpū****( Leaf**** strong whirlwind)**

**Konohagakure****Hiden****Taijutsu****Ōugi****Sennen****Goroshi****( Hidden**** Leaf Secret : ****Taijutsu**** Supreme Technique: Thousand years of death) **

**Please tell me what you guys thought.**


End file.
